Holiday Season
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. “Nothing like the Holidays.” Multi-chapter. Response to Pure Horace Mantis 5th Challenge.
1. Carving Pumpkins

**All of the new challenge options seem fun.  
So, I'm doing them all. (Or, at least, trying to.)**

* * *

_1. Carving Pumpkins_

"Come on, Joseph! Use those so called muscles of yours!" Stella barked, her foot tapping impatiently as Joe heaved himself through the door, a large pumpkin in his arms. He glared.

"I'd like to see _you _ lift this thing!"

"Kevin doesn't seem to be having any trouble." She said, cocking an eyebrow as Kevin strut up the sidewalk with ease, a pumpkin in his arms. He huffed, frowning. "But, I'm _sure _your pumpkin is heavier."

"It is!" He stomped his foot.

"Scuse me, Joe." Kevin said, standing behind him. Joe grumbled, stepping aside to let his brother in. "Need some help?" He asked, referring to Joseph's struggling.

"No." He snapped. "I'm fine."

"Okay, okay." Kevin backed off. "Yeesh."

"He was trying to be nice." Stella rolled her eyes.

"He was just showing off." He placed the pumpkin besides Kevin's, glaring as he walked past him and outside to get another one.

"And I suppose Nick – and _Macy_ – are too?" Joe threw his arms above his head.

"I give up. I'm going upstairs." He turned on his heel.

"You're being such a baby." She said as he stomped his way all the way up.

"Where's he going?" Macy asked, standing beside the table that now contained 4 pumpkins.

"Upstairs. He's being stupid because you guys can hold the pumpkins and he can't."

"Well." Nick started. "He picked the heaviest one. He wanted to _impress_ you." He shrugged slightly, closing the front door as the last pumpkin made it to the table.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yep." Kevin grinned. "Maybe you should get him."

"Maybe I should." She smiled, sprinting up the stairs. She paused and called back to them, "Don't start without us!"

* * *

"Macy." Kevin began. "What are you making?" He asked, confused.

"A kitty!" She answered, grinning.

"A scary kitty?" He asked, head tilting.

"No." She shook her head. "Just a kitty."

"But, that's not scary." He blinked.

"I _know _it's not scary."

"Jack-o-Lanterns are supposed to be scary, though."

"Not all of them." Stella said, sitting across the table.

"But, Joe said-"

"Joe lied." Nick interrupted, not looking away from his carving.

"I did not!" Joe exclaimed. "All the cool jack-o-lanterns are scary. Who makes a stupid kitty pumpkin on Halloween, anyway?" He snorted.

"Uh, Joe?" Kevin squeaked.

"What?" He turned. Kevin pointed in Macy's direction. He looked over. Macy was glaring, and that carving knife was looking awfully dangerous right about now... "Macy...What are you doing?"

"My kitty pumpkin is _stupid, _is it?" She growled.

"Uh, no! I meant other kitty pumpkins! Yours is awesome!" He said, eyes slightly wide as he faked a laugh.

"You really think so?" She snapped back to bubbly Macy in a flash.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. The others burst out laughing at the terrified expression on his face. "It's not funny!" He whined. Macy, laughing hardest, leaned over and pecked his cheek. He grumbled to himself, stabbing out another chunk out of the pumpkin.

* * *

"I think we did a pretty good job." Stella smiled, hands on her hips as she inspected the Jack-o-Lanterns in front of her. A kitten, a ghost, a 'terrifying face,' a witch, and Jack Skellington. (Nick's – took him forever to finish it, too. It had to be _perfect._)

"I like Nick's!" Macy said, smiling. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks."

"I like mine." Joe smirked.

"I thought it was supposed to be scary?" Stella asked.

"What?" He gaped. "It is scary!"

"How?" She squinted her eyes at it. "It just looks like a face."

"A scary face!"

"Not really, Joe." Kevin said.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

"I think it's kinda scary." Macy said. "I mean, if I were a kid, I'd be_ terrified_."

"Really? I'll ask Frankie." He paused. "When they get back."

"No, don't. It'll scare him too bad. He won't be able to sleep." Macy bit her lip to suppress her smile. Nick snorted, covering his laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded. "Good thinking, Mace."

"Anytime." She flashed a crooked grin. Stella giggled beside her, earning an odd stare from Joe.

"Just remember something funny." She said, waving her hand. Joe dismissed it, turning back to the table to 'admire his work.' He ignored the laughs from the girls and thought they were just jealous. Yep, they had to be jealous. I mean, look how scary it-

_Huh. It's not that scary, after all. _ He thought to himself, cheeks heating up. He decided not to mention his realization, though, and whistled innocently as he walked into the living room.

* * *

**That was crap.  
I thought the pumpkin one would be easy. DX  
To the next one, I go. (I'm in a writing mood. ;D)**


	2. Trick or Treating

_2. Trick or Treating_

"Stella, I'm telling you, Joseph's gonna notice." Macy said, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her witch costume. Honestly, she thought she was the only girl who actually dressed up for trick or treating, and not just took it as a reason to look slutty. Stella being exhibit A.

"But, Mace." She whined. "What if he thinks it too much?" _Which it is. _"Or too...little?"

"I highly doubt Joe will think _**that**_-" she waved her hand. "is too little." Stella looked down at herself; she was sporting a play bunny outfit. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Stella Malone was a playboy bunny. One of the most revealing one's at that.

"I dunno.."

"Oh, that's it. I'm losing trick or treating time here, Stell. Can we go, _please_?"

"Fine." She huffed, picking up her pillow case / candy bag.

"Finally." Macy grinned, skipping outside. "Oh, great. Now we have to wait for the boys?"

"Yup." Stella said simply, frowning.

"You look fine, Stell. Sexy, even. Now stop moping around. You're ruining my mood." She smacked her shoulder. Stella laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's just – Joe notices every other girl but _me. _ I'm sick of it. I want his attention for once."

"He gives you nothing but attention."

"I know...but...I don't wanna lose him, okay? He can pick anybody he wants. What if not getting with him is a mistake? Should I give him a chance or what?" Macy deadpanned.

"Are you seriously asking me this? The girl who's been telling you to get with him for _two years_?"

"Get with who?" A voice asked. They jumped, turning.

"Jesus, Kevin! You scared me!" Macy said.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "What were you two talkin' about?" Cowboy Kevin asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Stella smiled. Macy glared at the back of her head.

"I like your costume, Mace." Nick said. She beamed.

"I likes yours, too! Very original." He was a baseball player.

"Thanks." He grinned slightly.

"What about mine?" Stella asked. Silence.

"It's uh.." Kevin stuttered. "Very nice."

"What he said." Nick nodded, face flushing.

"Joe?" Joseph had been silent, in his Superman (even more original) get up, resembling a fish out of water – his eyes were wide, and his jaw was nearly on the ground. His eyes hadn't left the blond since they'd wondered over.

"I, uh.." He blinked. "Uhm, what?"

"What do you think of my costume?" She repeated, biting her lip. He swallowed.

"I-I, uh....Coming, mom!" He said, turning around and running in the opposite direction, clutching his candy bag to his abdomen. Innocent Kevin blinked, and said;

"What's with him?"

* * *

"I cannot believe him." Stella growled as they approached another house.

"I know." Macy sighed. Kevin rang the doorbell, rocking on his toes. A little girl answered.

"Trick or treat!" They all said. The girl gasped.

"You're JONAS! You're JONAS!" She squealed.

"Yup, we are." Nick said, smiling.

"You guys go trick or treating?" She asked. "That's so cool! My big brother said trick or treating was for babies. That's why I'm home."

"It's not for babies!" Kevin said, appalled. "It's for everyone! It's free candy, who passes that up?" He grinned. She giggled, holing out the bowl of candy. They each took something, tossing it idly into their bags.

"Bye JONAS and girls!" The girl said as they left. They waved back at her.

"Can you believe that?" Kevin asked. "Trick or treating for babies. Pshaw."

"What a horrible thing to say." Macy nodded.

"I know!" He exclaimed. She smiled. Stella snorted, unamused.

"Oh, Stella, lighten up."

"He's a jackass."

"Who?" Nick asked, suddenly interested.

"Joseph." She hissed.

"Oh. Well, what was he supposed to say? You're his Stella – best friend and everything. He still sees you as the little girl on the playground with pigtails and extra oreo cookies for him."

"Really?" She asked softly. "I'm such a slut. I can't believe I did this. I'm going home." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Stella.." Macy wanted to reason with her, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"If we see him, I'll tell him you headed back. He might come by." Nick said. Stella nodded, giving him a brief hug.

"I'll go with you." Macy stated.

"No. You've been waiting to go trick or treating all week. Have fun." She forced a smile.

"I don't want you walking home alone." She frowned.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll walk with her." Kevin said.

"Kevin-"

"I texted Joe. He's gonna meet us down the block."

"Oh." She seemed excited, but didn't show it. "Okay." Nick and Macy watched as they walked away.

"Well." Macy said. "This is awkward." Nick laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." He paused. "Come on, he'll catch up." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the next house. She smiled, following after him. A few minutes later, they heard;

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Before a panting Kevin nearly ran into them. "Jeez, thanks for waiting." They laughed, continuing down the block.

* * *

**Ehhhh. I want romanceee. DX**


End file.
